1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode-switching system that switches an operation mode of a unit, such as a camera, to one of a normal and power-saving modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electric apparatuses which can carry out power-related functions are known. In particular, a portable apparatus such as a camera, to which a battery supplies power, is provided with a power-saving mode in order to prolong its period of use. Power for driving various components of the portable apparatus is cut back from normal usage in the power-saving mode. There is known an auto switching system, which switches an operation mode to the power-saving mode if no commands are input for a specific period.
Even when a portable apparatus is idle, the auto switching system does not switch an operation mode to the power-saving mode unless no command has been input for a specific period. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-39645 discloses a camera comprising a detector which detects that the camera strap is taut and an operation mode of the camera is automatically switched to the power-saving mode.
However, an operation mode is not always adequately switched to the power-saving mode because the strap is not always drawn when the camera is idle. In addition, such an invention does not apply to a camera without a strap.